


Estoy loco de ti

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Driving, Fast Cars, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Street Racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Ночи на Кубе наполнены не только драйвом, скоростью и замиранием сердца на крутых виражах, но и незабываемыми ощущениями разгоряченного от ласк тела парня, который до этого момента был главным соперником в уличных гонках.





	Estoy loco de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy loco de ti — исп. «Я схожу по тебе с ума»
> 
> В круглых скобках — русский перевод с испанского. 
> 
> Расписала старенькую зарисовочку: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_14182
> 
> Музыка и коллаж: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_14232
> 
> Работа написана 17.07.2017
> 
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

**_Ты, ты — магнит, а я — металл.  
Я приближаюсь и разрабатываю план.  
При одной мысли об этом у меня учащается пульс. О, еее!  
Сейчас я наслаждаюсь этим уже больше обычного.  
Все мои органы чувств жаждут большего.  
За это необходимо взяться без спешки.  
Медленно…  
Я хочу медленно вдыхать аромат твоей шеи.  
Позволь шепнуть кое-что тебе на ухо,  
Чтобы ты вспоминал об этом, когда будешь не со мной.  
Медленно…  
Я хочу медленно раздевать тебя, покрывая поцелуями,  
Подписать стены твоего лабиринта  
И превратить всё твоё тело в манускрипт.  
(Вверх, вверх, вверх,  
Выше, выше…)  
  
(Перевод отрывка песни Daddy Yankee — Despacito (feat. Luis Fonsi))_ **

  
  
Чанёль замирает возле своей машины. Чёрт, и как этот парень смог обхитрить систему безопасности, вальяжно развалившись на передних сиденьях? Хотя, чего он удивляется? Ведь это Бён Бэкхён!  
  
— И я не побоюсь спросить, какого хера ты тут делаешь?   
  
— Неужели забыл, а, Чанёль? Сегодня двадцать третье июня, — отвечает тот, постукивая пальцем по переносице.  
  
Так, пора вспомнить, о чем тогда в доску пьяный Чанёль разговаривал с Бэкхёном в клубе, при их последней встрече. В голове тут же вертятся обрывки фраз: «прибыльное дельце», «пять лимонов» и «жаркие кубинские ночи». Это же надо было напиться до такой степени, чтобы пообещать раздражающему его сопернику номер один в уличных гонках, помочь с кражей двадцати миллионов долларов. И Чанёль вспомнил не только это, но и податливые, мягкие губы, которые он облизывал, кусал и посасывал, настойчиво целуя давнего конкурента. Вот дерьмо… Он влип!  
  
— Если ты о нашем разговоре в клубе, то я не помню, — Чанёль старательно делает вид, будто вовсе не он разнервничался из-за пережитого в ту ночь, и пытается убрать ноги Бэкхёна с боковой дверцы его красного кабриолета. — И это низко — договариваться о сделке с пьяным.  
  
Бэкхён пристально смотрит на гонщика, отчего спина того покрывается мурашками. Ладно, Чанёль готов признать, что парень слишком соблазнительный, поэтому многие бы не устояли, если бы их целенаправленно обольщали и пытались затащить в постель. Но их прерывистые линии разметки на дорогах — не идентичны.   
  
— Чанёль, ты сейчас пьян?   
  
Нет, конечно, он не пьян, если не брать в расчет легкое головокружение от духов и глубокого взгляда Бёна. Поэтому парень мотает головой.   
  
Наконец, ноги Бэкхёна исчезают с драгоценной машины Пака, а сам молодой человек, спрыгивая, равняется с Чанёлем, дергая за воротник рубашки.   
  
— Позволь тебе кое-что напомнить, — выдыхает в губы и обезоруживает Чанёля последующим поступком: впивается в его рот мокрым поцелуем.  
  
Чанёль ощущает, как язык скользит по его зубам, и вздрагивает, приоткрывая губы. У Бэкхёна, гонщика со стажем, отменная реакция, поэтому он тут же пользуется моментом, углубляя поцелуй. Руки Пака в противовес разуму обхватывают сквозь грубую толстую джинсу бёдра гонщика. Чанёль с жаром отвечает, пытается показать, что вовсе не неумеха и обладает отличной техникой. И его вознаграждают тихим мычащим звуком на одной длинной ноте.   
  
Сейчас они в семь вечера стоят на парковке возле супермаркета и страстно целуются, напрочь позабыв о том, что совсем недавно пытались разорвать друг другу глотки и «сделать» на уличных гонках. Чанёль точно чокнулся. И теперь уже не отмажется с простым «забыл».   
  
— Я знал, что так будет, поэтому подстраховался, — Бэкхён одаривает напоследок легким поцелуем заметно раскрасневшиеся и припухшие губы Чанёля. Его тонкие длинные пальцы ловко вытягивают из нагрудного кармашка вчетверо сложенную бумажку и разворачивают её, тыкая в написанные почерком Чанёля слова:  
  
— Здесь сказано, что с этого момента Пак Чанёль — личная собственность Бён Бэкхёна.   
  
— Так несправедливо! Мы даже не дрифтовали на спор, — тот пытается выхватить бумагу, оборачивает одну руку вокруг пояса Бэкхёна, а второй машет в воздухе, но парень шустро складывает бумажку и выбирается из объятий. — Это негуманно, Бэкхён! И мы не в Мексике!  
  
— Я лучший рейсер в восточном полушарии, детка, и привык получать то, что пожелаю, — хитро улыбается Бэкхён.   
  
— Но лучший гонщик восточного — я! — проглатывает возмущение Чанёль. «Детку» он ещё стерпит, но вот «лучшего рейсера» — нет.   
  
Бэкхён задирает голову и заливисто хохочет. Отросшие слишком длинные пряди на затылке сливаются с красно-синим узором на его рубашке. После стирает из уголка глаза слезу.  
  
— А ты умора, Чанёль. Вскоре признаешь, что я лучший, и не только на трассе, но и в постели, — Бэкхён отвешивает шокированному Чанёлю смачный шлепок по заднице и уходит.  
  
Чанёлю остается лишь смотреть на спину, обтянутую гавайской рубашкой, и на то, как грубая светло-голубая ткань джинсов впивается между округлых ягодиц. С такими Бэкхёну нужно было идти не в уличные гонщики, а в стриптизеры. Он бы зарабатывал больше, чем имеет с незаконных сделок. И тут Чанёль вспоминает, что подписался на одну такую, и, сев в машину, обреченно упирается лбом в руль. Кубинские ночи обещали быть поистине горячими.  


***

  
  
— Блять, Патрик, ты меня слышишь? — хрипит в рацию мужчина и пытается догнать виляющий впереди него автомобиль с раздражающим «fuck u» вместо номеров.  
  
Кто эти парни, мать вашу? И как они узнали о перевозке денег их босса? Дон Торрио будет вне себя от ярости, когда узнает, что его двадцать миллионов исчезли вместе с незнакомыми тачками. Водилы — точно профи, умело маневрируют и быстро реагируют на желание подрезать и скинуть машину с обрыва на опасном склоне. И вновь раздается режущий уши визг шин на вираже. Мужчина восхищается в очередной раз, с какой легкостью похитителям удается завернуть на резком повороте. Их тачки неплохо оснащены. Скорее всего, гонщики. Если он не сможет вернуть украденное боссу, то, по крайней мере, имеет ценную зацепку, с кого стоит начинать поиски награбленного. Так легко им это с рук не сойдет.  
  
Сердце Чанёля похоже на роторный двигатель с ускоренно вращающимся валом. Пот струится по лицу, но он не отвлекается даже на него и не отрывает взгляда от дороги. Адреналин зашкаливает в крови. Страх, возбуждение, осознание того, что он на грани опасности. Сущее безумие! Зачем только он добровольно согласился на это?! Мог послать Бэкхёна и посоветовать подтереться той распиской. Но нет, чертово благородство и добропорядочность, несмотря на его длинный список нарушений законов, не позволили так поступить. И не кидалово он, чтобы оставить Бэкхёна на произвол судьбы. Тот бы вряд ли нашел лучший вариант, нежели Чанёля. А Пак — лучший из лучших. И привык доказывать это не на словах, а на поступках. Решил побыть прекрасным принцем на черном Dodge Charger. Даже задумав столь рискованное дело, Бэкхён не потерял своё чувство юмора, поменяв номера машин на достаточно обидные и оскорбительные фразы. Чанёль не знает, кому адресовал юноша «kiss m ass» — тем парням, пытающимся их обогнать и вернуть кейсы с деньгами, или же к Чанёлю, которому пришлось весь полет до Кубы терпеть ежеминутные намёки о телесной близости и тем самым небольшом перемирии между соперниками.  
  
Удивительно, насколько легко им с Бэкхёном удалось обдурить охрану Торрио. Те сходили помочиться на бензозаправке, зато теперь обмочатся перед их главным. Из Бэкхёна вышла неплохая отвлекалочка. Как бы парень ни плевался и ни говорил, что Чанёлю с его модельными данными, женское шмотье пошло бы больше, он заставил себя напялить черный парик и красное платье по щиколотки с длинными рукавами, чтобы прикрыть накачанные бицепсы. Даже для страховки, чтобы их не заметили, обернул плечи в платок. С косметикой и длинными волосами Бэкхён действительно был похож на девушку, очень миловидную и сексуальную одновременно. Пока Бён на испанском пытался выведать «дорогу до Вилья-Клара», Чанёль вырубил электрошокером двоих: водителя и закуривающего рядом с ним человека из группировки Торрио, и сам сел за руль машины. Приятель Бёна, который и предложил небольшую сделку и подзаработать деньжат, тоже внес свой вклад, перегородив на бензозаправке грузовиком движение эскорту позади машины, перевозящей деньги. После того, как Чанёлю удалось оторваться от двух других автомобилей охраны. Они закинули кейсы в машину Бэкхёна, именно в этот момент их и нагнали люди Дон Торрио. Но, когда гонщики заполучили желаемую добычу, то уже никто не мог их остановить. Звуку раската грома не угнаться за вспышкой молнии.  


***

  
  
Бэкхён в темных солнцезащитных очках попивает из трубочки коктейль и обмахивается шляпой на одном из пляжей Кубанакан в Гаване. Зря он затеял всю эту денежную аферу на сезон, когда на Кубе стоит невозможная духота и несусветная жара. Чанёль опять пропадает в гараже. Немного обидно. Парень предпочитает рыться в движках, а не проводить доскональный осмотр своего напарника-конкурента. Словно вообще не устал и отдыхал всё это время.  
  
А ведь буквально вчера ночью они выкрали двадцать миллионов долларов у опасного лидера преступной группировки, Джонни Торрио. Почему же богачи настолько жадны во всем, даже поскупились на нормальную безопасность своего груза, отправив из Флориды конвой, состоящий всего из четырех машин, со своими сбережениями, которые должен был получить гаванский банк? Для Чанёля и Бэкхёна обчистить подобных идиотов — плевое дело. Проучили очередного скупердяя, возомнившего себя местным божком.  
  
Конечно, сейчас слишком опрометчиво столь спокойно, задрав ноги и наслаждаясь местными прохладительными напитками, будто они тут с Чанёлем обычные туристы, расслабляться и отдыхать на море. Кстати об отдыхе. Бэкхёну так и не удалось позалипать на голый торс напарника. Тот постоянно в своих свободных футболках, иногда в майках, поверх которых натянута однотонная рубашка с завернутыми по локоть рукавами. Они даже живут в разных бунгало, чтобы хотя бы обрывками Бён смог восхищаться телом гонщика до или после освежающего душа. И, кажется, Пак умышленно игнорирует его. После удачного дела Бэкхён предложил выпить, отметить их неплохой улов, но тот отказался. Случайно, дело не в том поцелуе рядом с клубом? Чанёль далеко не невинный мальчик, чтобы реагировать подобным образом. Бэкхён знает о его бисексуальности. Тогда в чем проблема? В том, что Бэкхён его соперник? Или в обиде за слова, что он лучший уличный гонщик в восточном полушарии? Бэкхён что, виноват, раз это сущая правда? Чанёлю не хватает терпения, он слишком спешит, увеличивая скорость раньше времени. Так Бён готов отдать ему последующую победу, если это взбодрит парня. Или он его не возбуждает? Вот это можно сразу отбросить. Потому что он видел этот взгляд Чанёля, пожирающий и раздевающий, когда они буравили друг друга глазами перед гонкой, отпуская привычные любезности:  
  
_— Что, Бэк, сегодня кого-то нагнут на трассе?  
— Не тебя ли, мой извечный «дорожный» пассив? У тебя выхлопная труба уже, наверное, размером с люк.  
— Зато у меня движок не барахлит и багажник не забит разной хренью.  
— Какая разница, чем забита моя задница, милый Пак, если тебя вновь поимеют._  
  
Как же Бэкхёну нравились их перепалки! Он находился в чувстве легкой эйфории, пока перекидывался колкостями с Паком. Даже больше: возбуждался и дрочил в вонючем туалете придорожного бара на окраине города, вспоминая басистый бархатный голос и приподнятые в ухмылке уголки губ молодого человека.  
  
Сейчас всё не так. Чанёль упрямо молчит и держит язык за зубами, сколько бы Бэкхён ни провоцировал и ни пытался вывести на диалог. На ум приходит столь подходящее изречение на испанском: a toda costa. «Любой ценой». Бэкхён добьется Чанёля, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Или он не номер один в восточном полушарии!  
  
Юноша отвлекается, когда на него падает чья-то тень, а полуденное солнце загораживает мужской силуэт. Перед ним стоит весьма загорелый кубинец, симпатичный молодой человек с зелеными глазами и белозубой ослепительной улыбкой, который присаживается на лежак Бэкхёна и кладёт руку поверх его ладони, тут же сжимая.  
  
— Hola, niñо. Eres muy sexy. Bailamos? (Привет, малыш. Ты очень сексуальный. Не хочешь потанцевать?)  
  
Первая реакция Бэкхёна была — послать по-испански этого выскочку, но тут он видит спускающегося по лестнице и крутящего голову в поисках напарника Чанёля. Парень вытирает, скорее всего, грязные от машинного масла руки о светло-сиреневую тряпочку и жмурится от солнца. Его глаза наконец находят сидящего на лежаке Бэкхёна в компании неизвестного молодого человека. Поэтому тот соглашается на приглашение, при этом не отрывая взгляда от пораженно застывшего возле бара с напитками Чанёля в привычной белой с разводами от масла майке и в расстегнутой черной рубашке.  
  
Бэкхён спиной ощущает прожигающий его острый взгляд, но не чувствует за собой укора совести. Паку стоило поменьше уделять внимание своей машине. Куба — остров, куда приезжают вовсе не по работе. Здесь царит атмосфера страсти и бушующих в крови потаенных желаний, которые оголяются с приходом сумерек. Гавана — столица романтики, где на узких улочках любого из районов можно встретить обнимающихся и воркующих возлюбленных.  
  
Бён старается делать вид, что он увлечен танцем, хотя это не так. Приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не состроить недовольное лицо, когда руки кубинца гладят его бока и спину. Тот придвигается слишком близко. Бэкхён чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке и прикосновение кончика носа к шее.  
  
— Eres magnifico (Ты великолепен), — выдыхает парень и пытается поцеловать бьющуюся на шейке жилку, но резко танец прекращается, потому что Бэкхёна насильно вытягивают из чужих рук.  
  
— Ты привлекаешь слишком много ненужного внимания, — практически рычит Чанёль, держа за руку своего напарника. — Дождись, когда мы покинем этот остров, где жарит, как в Аду, а там трахайся с любым.  
  
Бэкхён не сдерживает улыбки. Ну надо же, не нотки ли ревности проскользнули в словах Пака?  
  
— Я и не думал с ним трахаться. Он мне не интересен, — избавившись от хватки Чанёля, Бэкхён скрещивает на груди руки и в подтверждение своих слов прощается с озадаченным и явно огорченным таким развитием событий молодым кубинцем.  
  
— Как же так, Бэкхён, упустишь такой шанс и даже номерочек не возьмешь? — ехидничает Чанёль.  
  
— Его — нет, а вот от твоего бы не отказался, — парирует Бэкхён и тут же несдержанно хохочет: Чанёль показывает ему весьма красноречивый средний палец и отвлекается на бармена, прося налить ему дайкири.  
  
Благо напитки входят в стоимость их проживания в отеле, так как при себе у Чанёля кошелька не наблюдалось. Только он получает бокал с алкоголем и поднимает, чтобы сделать глоток и утихомирить столь внезапно всколыхнувшую его злость, как Бэкхён перехватывает стакан и осушает его за пару глотков, вытирая рот ладонью.  
  
— Слушай, ты заманал! — наконец терпению Чанёля приходит конец и, схватив за шиворот не особо сопротивляющегося Бэкхёна, ведет за собой в их домик.  
  
Хлопает дверь. Ключи падают на пол. Они совершенно не интересуют Пака, потому что на языке застрял другой вопрос.  
  
— Ответь: почему именно я? Чего ты добиваешься? — Кулак Чанёля приземлился с глухим звуком слева от головы Бэкхёна, но тот даже и глазом не моргнул. Не боится, знает, что парень никогда не поднимет на него руку, как бы сильно ни злился.  
  
— Те deseo (Я тебя хочу), — всегда легче высказать свои тайные желания на другом языке, поэтому молодой человек поступает именно так и бесстрашно прикусывает кожу на шее Чанёля, вдыхая насыщенный мускусный запах.  
  
Кружится голова, но не от выпитого дайкири, а от близости твердого горячего тела, прижимающего его к стене домика. Пальцы Бёна вплетаются в короткие, теплые после солнечной ванны, черные волосы Пака.  
  
Чанёль перехватывает Бэкхёна за шею и слегка сжимает, давит большим и средним на скользкие от пота и свежевыбритые скулы. Глотающему воздух парню и без этого трудно дышать из-за того, насколько сильно он переживает по поводу реакции Пака. Но тот его удивляет. Нет, не просто удивляет, а Бэкхён охеревает от того, что на нем разрывают столь подходящую для Кубы гавайскую рубашку под хруст отрывающихся пуговиц, которые рассыпаются по деревянному полу. Бог с рубашкой, Бэкхён купит себе другую. Но что дальше? Чтобы это узнать, Бэкхён продолжает облюбовывать каждый миллиметр солёной на языке кожи, пока не слышит смешок Чанёля и тот не уклоняется от очередного щедрого мазка языка парня.  
  
— Перестань меня облизывать, не собака!  
  
— Знаешь, не все, что слизывается — сливки, — парень устремляет взгляд на выпуклость в области ширинки Чанёля. Ого, а парень-то нехило возбудился! По сути дела, как и сам Бэкхён. Поэтому Бён присвистывает, глядя на приличных размеров холм в паху Пака. Кого-то бог наградил богатым хозяйством.  
  
— Зараза, — цедит сквозь зубы Чанёль, сминает пальцами попу Бэкхёна и приподнимает над полом.  
  
Бэкхён не теряется и сразу же обхватывает ногами талию, разрешая отнести себя вглубь комнаты бунгало и уложить на широченную кровать. Наконец-то они на ней займутся тем, что обычно происходит в отелях этого романтического острова. Выполняй свое предназначение, мягкая и уютная кроватка! Бэкхён, пока его неуклюже несут до постели, хихикает и стягивает с Чанёля футболку вместе с рубашкой, который матерится, причем, исключительно на себя. До этого не должно было дойти. А он дал слабину, которой воспользовался хитрожопый Бэкхён. Ладони Бэкхёна, совершенно неподходящие для парня, с кажущимися хрупкими тонкими и длинными пальцами жадно ощупывают крепкие мышцы пресса и рук. Дорвался-таки! От этого его взгляд горит, а губы восхищенно приоткрыты в удивленном «о».  
  
Реальность оказывается не такой, как себе нафантазировал Бэкхён, когда Чанёль просто неаккуратно бросает его пятой точкой на кровать.  
  
— Поаккуратнее не мог? — шипит парень и потирает пострадавшее местечко.  
  
— А мы, оказывается, неженки? — Чанёль откровенно издевается над парнем, при этом прикусывает и терзает губами его темный сосок. — Как ты тогда сексом занимаешься, если уже больно?  
  
— Мои партнеры заботливые, а не такие грубияны, как ты, — отвечает тот и мстительно прикусывает мочку, посасывая серебряное колечко в ухе любовника.  
  
— Вот и спи с ними. Чего до меня доебывался? — ворчит Чанёль и продолжает изучающе ласкать губами загорелую грудь.  
  
Он чувствует укол ревности, ведь позолотевшая кожа означает одно: Бэкхён снимал рубашку, демонстрировал другим свое тело, пока Чанёль, как смущенный подросток, натягивал на себя одежду в несколько слоев. В гараже он долго думал, как же быть, вспоминал тот поцелуй у супермаркета и слова Бэкхёна. Многие бросали в сторону его соперника по гонкам полные желания взгляды, но Бён их не замечал, его внимание было целиком и полностью адресовано Чанёлю. Он придумывал новые уловки, как бы невзначай не поцеловать или же не приобнять. Пока они летели, специально или нет, но Бэкхён дрых на его плече. Расслабленным, он казался совсем подростком, как бы ни строил из себя самоуверенного и брутального мужика. И эта черта парня очаровывает Чанёля, даёт понять, что Бэкхён нечто большее, чем колючий ежик с острым языком и талантом к быстрой езде. Он хочет узнать его, домашнего, без ехидства и огней фар его машины. Какой же он настоящий.  
  
— Estoy loco de amor por tí (Я влюбился по уши), — ласкает слух Чанёля низкий, с легкой хрипотцой голос Бэкхёна.  
  
— Вот не надо мне тут на тарабарском.  
  
— Это испанский, — горячо выдыхает Бэкхён и сильнее прогибается в спине, ощутив пальцы партнёра на резинке его джинсовых шорт.  
  
— А мне плевать. Говори так, чтобы каждый кореец тебя понял, — Чанёль щекочет подушечками низ живота любовника и специально не спускает шорты ниже тазовых косточек, массируя их большими пальцами.  
  
— Всё же ты глуп, раз ничегошеньки не понял, Пак Чанёль, — горько проглатывает сухой ком в горле Бэкхён — он так и не дождался поцелуев, с которыми первым в этот раз не полез, ожидая инициативы исключительно со стороны Чанёля. — И я не о признании на испанском, а вообще.  
  
— Признание? В чем? — парень перестает елозить губами по тонкой линии волос, исчезающей под нижней частью одежды напарника, и хмуро смотрит на раскрасневшегося вовсе не от жары Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты точно страдаешь от тяжелой формы кретинизма! — хлопает по щекам любовника Бэкхён и пытается не смотреть в глаза, потому что ему, уверенному и знающему себе цену, стыдно обнажать свои чувства перед Паком. — При этом — один из лучших гонщиков! Невероятно!  
  
— Ну все, хватит, — Чанёль затыкает парня первым, обезоруживающим и напрочь сносящем голову Бёну, поцелуем.  
  
В нем агрессия, до скрежета их зубов, и чувственность, до щемящего сердца, смешиваются в коктейль, который дал бы фору любому самому крепкому кубинскому алкоголю.  
  
Чанёль посасывает сладковатый от рома, выпитого Бэкхёном дайкири, язык и сдергивает с парня мешающиеся шорты вместе с боксерами до колен, получая в ответ сдавленный стон, больше похожий на скулеж, стоит только его пальцам пройтись по уже колом стоящему члену. Оказывается, Бэкхён, как подросток, так легко возбуждается. И это на руку Чанёлю. Так он может доводить парня своими ласками до полуобморочного состояния, пока тот сам не начнет его умолять дать ему кончить. Таких чувствительных партнёров у него давненько не было.  
  
Дорожка из поцелуев скользит ниже к судорожно вздымающейся грудной клетке. Язык вырисовывает спирали вокруг сосков, но не притрагивается к твердым бусинкам, спускается к пупку, ныряет и щекочет любовника.  
  
Бэкхён несдержанно фыркает, щипает за плечо Чанёля и вновь мычит от ощущения грубоватых мозолистых пальцев на эрекции. Пак сплевывает на головку и размазывает слюну по всей длине, ощущая под ладонью каждую вздутую венку. У Бёна вовсе не маленький размер, поэтому нет ничего сверхъестественного, что он любит быть как активом, так и пассивом. Потому что ничто не сравнится с ощущением жаркой узости любовника. Уж Чанёль это знает. Он переполнен трепетным волнением: как же будет внутри Бэкхёна?  
  
Чанёль возвращается к лицу Бэкхёна. Теперь уже очередь того веселиться, считая парня собакой, вылизывающей с особым усердием, будто полируя, его рот, скулы, подбородок и шею, на которой уже расцвели кровавые засосы. Всё-таки ему удается угомонить этого «Лизуна», запихивая в рот тому свой язык и перенимая инициативу. Да, сегодня ему достанется роль пассива, но это не означает, что он должен лежать бревном и ждать, пока Чанёль поимеет его и кончит, подрочив парню напоследок.  
  
Тот монотонно двигает рукой на пенисе Бэкхёна, периодически массирует мошонку и тонкую кожу под ней и одновременно пытается на ощупь отыскать припрятанную под матрасом смазку, но неудачно заваливается набок, и его задницу принимает с распростертыми объятиями твердый пол бунгало.  
  
— Вот же блин, — чертыхается Пак и слышит заразительный смех Бэкхёна. Схватив тюбик смазки, неизвестно каким образом сбежавший из-под матраса на пол, Чанёль возвращается на кровать и мстительно вставляет обмазанные вязкой смазкой сразу два пальца.  
  
— Можешь и дальше иметь меня во время гонок, но в постели — это моя прерогатива.  
  
— Ага, разбежался, — морщит нос Бэкхён и сжимает простынь от некомфортного, ставшего ему чуждым после полугодового воздержания ощущения. — Ты вообще себя со стороны видел? Тяжело не всунуть такому.  
  
Он с довольным утробным звуком помещает ладони на всё ещё спрятанные под штанами любовника половинки задницы. Бэкхён постоянно зависал, когда перед началом гонок Чанёль нагибался над открытым капотом и возился с двигателем. Над ним даже начали потешаться приятели из-за того, что в этот момент бесполезно что-либо спрашивать или рассказывать Бёну, потому что его мир сокращался до аппетитных ягодиц Пака.  
  
— Не бывать этому, — тут же мотает головой, как болванчик на панели автомобиля, Чанёль. — Скорее я в розовый перекрашусь, чем отдам свою многострадальную задницу на растерзание тебе.  
  
— Чья бы корова мычала, — обиженно дуется Бэкхён. — Это ты сначала меня небрежно опустил на постель, теперь ковыряешься в заднице своими пальцами.  
  
— И вскоре к ним присоединится нечто более весомое, — заканчивает Пак и тут же ощущает боль в груди: Бэкхён стукнул его кулаком и в довесок к этому лягнул пяткой.  
  
— Ты вообще о римминге или анилингусе слышал?  
  
— Бэкхённи, давай все прелюдии оставим для другого раза? — наклоняется Чанёль и вбирает в рот головку члена Бэкхёна, коротко посасывает, а после чмокает чуть выше лобковых волос. — Ты не заслужил своими выходками моего языка в своей попке.  
  
— Фу, — кривится Бэкхён, высовывая язык, словно его сейчас вырвет. — Не называй мои подтянутые и крепкие, как орех, ягодицы этим словом. Я не ради этого пахал днями и ночами в спортзале.  
  
— Прости, но во время секса мне тяжело контролировать свой словесный понос, — извиняясь, Чанёль поглаживает пальцами эластичные стенки прохода любовника и вынимает их.  
  
— Не одному тебе, — соглашается Бэкхён. Все его предыдущие любовники, как один, утверждали одно и тоже: «Милый, а в постели ты ещё тот болтун».  
  
Чанёль наконец расстегивает ремень и снимает с себя эти порядком надоевшие Бэкхёну джинсы. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы их точно бы разорвал, что сделал Пак с его рубашкой. Благо у него таких пять штук, так что Бён особо не переживал, что лишился одной.  
  
Во рту Бэкхёна собирается слюна, стоит лишь увидеть, как оснащён Чанёль. Нет, его член не свисал до колен, но в «рабочем» состоянии его размер впечатлял. Уж точно сантиметра на четыре длиннее пениса Бёна. Бэкхён отказывал всем предыдущим партнёрам в минете, считая, что его губы стоят большего. И кажется, их цена — член Пак Чанёля. Потому что Бэкхёну хотелось ему отсосать, даже попытаться заглотить целиком, но это вряд ли он осилит без подготовки. Может, как-нибудь позже. Ведь Бэкхён целеустремленный и упрямый, как и все представители его знака зодиака. Он на пробу берет в свою руку эрекцию Чанёля, ощущает её тяжесть и бархатистость кожи. Снимает большим пальцем с лунки устья белесую капельку и ведет указательным пальцем по всей длине. А вот и настали его кубинские ночи, даже если сейчас день, даже если нескольких ночей на Кубе у них и не будет.  
  
Чанёль добавляет ещё смазки, которая чавкает при поспешных движениях руки Бэкхёна, собираясь у основания и пачкая лобковые волосы.  
  
— Так, пора стартовать, — заявляет Пак и приставляет к уже растянутой дырочке свой член.  
  
Сначала он на пробу ныряет внутрь двумя пальцами — парень до сих пор кажется ему слишком узким, словно до этого и вовсе анальным сексом не занимался. Пака даже на мгновение одолевают сомнения: а не соврал ли Бэкхён, состроив из себя Бога Секса? Но юноша сам придвигается ближе, опускается спиной на простыни и раздвигает шире согнутые в коленях ноги, кивая и подбадривая Чанёля. Плоть с напором раздвигает кольцо мышц.  
  
— Чёрт, — Бэкхён морщится при первом проникновении головки. — Здесь хотя бы не торопись. У меня давно не было.  
  
— Что, мало кого привлекали твои «крепкие, как орех, ягодицы»? — Чанёль тут же мягко смеется, когда его шлепают по бедру.  
  
Каждое движение, даже смех любовника, отдается у него в заднице вместе с находящейся внутри головкой плоти Пака. Бэкхён судорожно дышит через нос, после чего отвечает:  
  
— Мне просто нужен был один конкретный придурок, который ничего не замечал и не хотел помимо своего неуёмного желания сделать меня на трассе, — Бэкхён ерошит волосы Чанёля и легко целует в нос, слизывая капельки пота.  
  
— Мог бы сразу прямо сказать, а то всё намеками. Чёрт знает, какую игру ты со мной затеял. Ведешь же ты себя при других тем ещё мудаком, — вспоминает Чанёль день их знакомства и все последующие встречи. — А ведь ты не такой. Почему так тяжело быть собой? Бён Бэкхён, который сейчас со мной, мне нравится куда больше того, что стоит рядом со своей красной Chevrolet Impala.  
  
Бэкхён мысленно соглашается и с этим. А ещё в душе он улыбается, потому что Чанёль сказал, что он ему нравится. Он и так это осознавал, на уровне подсознания, но раньше Пак никак это не показывал. Пока они не поцеловались почти двумя месяцами ранее. То, как отчаянно впился тогда в его рот поцелуем, измываясь над губами, говорило Бэкхёну о многом. Например, что тот, сам того не ведая, тянулся к нему и испытывал сексуальное влечение. Чанёль очень милый. Особенно с выглядывающими порозовевшими от смущения кончиками лопоухих ушей. Дразнить его было приятно. Столько воспоминаний. Раскрасневшийся от возмущений, отчаянно думающий до скрежета извилин, как бы достойно ответить — всё это очаровательные черты, присущие Чанёлю.  
  
— Кстати, Чан, — тут же Бэкхён представил картинку свежего образа парня.  
  
— Да? — отозвался тот, пыхтя от сосредоточенности. Ему жутко не хотелось причинять боли Бэкхёну и видеть его кислую мину, когда они наконец трахнутся.  
  
— А розовый цвет волос бы тебе пошел, — оттянул короткий волос любовника юноша.  
  
— Завались, Бэкхён, — Чанёль облизывает и прикусывает мозолящий ему глаз сосок.  
  
— Ты и так меня завалил, вот только бездействуешь, — недовольно цокает языком Бэкхён и с силой сжимает ягодицы Чанёля, который, похоже, все же решил быть с ним нежным, раз проталкивал свой член по миллиметру в минуту.  
  
С такими темпами он скорее поседеет, чем Пак заполнит его целиком.  
  
— Боже, да вставь ты его уже, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён и тут же жалеет о сказанном, ощущая неприятную тянущую боль ниже копчика. Кажется, он вновь зря поторопил Чанёля. Больно практически так же, как и в первый раз.  
  
Чанёль отвечает ему, что Бён виноват сам, когда выскальзывает, оставляя одну грибовидную головку и толкается вновь до самого упора в тело любовника, которого начинает трясти мелкой дрожью. И это не на шутку пугает Чанёля.  
  
— Ты как? — он хлопает по щеке парня.  
  
Тот, явно чем-то обескураженный, медленно кивает и заикается.  
  
— Впервые кто-то смог так точно при первом же толчке попасть по простате.  
  
Бэкхён закидывает руки на шею Пака, нажимает пальцами на позвонки и приглушенно стонет, демонстрируя, насколько ему приятно. Всё ещё больно, но охренительно от ощущения горячей плоти.  
  
Чанёль хрюкает от смеха при заявлении Бэкхёна. Хорошо, он только что заработал пару очков. Пора уже начинать форсировать. Иначе он прослывет скучным и ненужным любовником, любящим потрепаться и отпустить шуточки в постели. Чанёль перекладывает ноги Бэкхёна себе на плечи, кусает волосатую икру и мажет языком по внутренней стороне бедра, целуя испачканную смазкой кожу. Бэкхён расслабленно принимает чужую плоть, сжимает её мышцами и подмахивает каждому нерасторопному движению навстречу. Амплитуда толчков медленно сокращается.  
  
Бэкхён двигает бёдрами и старается уловить неторопливый ритм. Чанёль словно измывается, то нарочито медленно, то размашисто и со вкусом втрахивает его в кровать. Он сильнее раскидывает ноги, жаждая ощутить любовника ещё глубже. Пак страстно прижимается всем телом к Бёну, который в стоне выгибается и трется затвердевшими сосками о каменную грудь партнёра. Когда маленькие комочки встречаются с бусинками сосков напарника, то он плотно сжимает губы и, прикрыв глаза, мычит. Сущее безумие. Чанёль сводит Бэкхёна с ума, и тот понимает, потому что это ответное чувство. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Все краски сливаются в яркое белое пятно.  
  
Кровать предупреждающе скрипит, но это не напрягает и не смущает парней, занятых друг другом.  
  
Бэкхён кусает кулак и тихо выплевывает сквернословия. До хруста поджимает на ногах пальцы. Чанёль — лучший из его любовников. Доказано на практике. И это когда он достаточно груб и необходителен. Бэкхён точно с ума сойдет, когда тот сменит агрессию в постели на нежность. Он и так целует его слишком сладко, что Бэкхён напрочь пропадает в этом чувстве.  
  
Он просит в губы Чанёля поменять позу, усаживает любовника и медленно вставляет в себя его плоть, упираясь стопами в кровать и придерживаясь за взмокшие бёдра Пака. Бэкхён неторопливо, дразняще опускается на парня, при этом тихо, с придыханием произнеся вслух имя любовника. Чанёль теряется от искрящего перед глазами удовольствия и думает, что готов кончить только от этого. Теперь Бэкхён сам руководит ритмом, потирается пятой точкой о взмокшие бедра Чанёля и вычерчивает круги, стараясь не сбиваться с заданного ритма.  
  
Бэкхён гортанно стонет, прикусывает губы и подрагивает, когда плоть скользит внутри, задевая железу, сильнее впивается ногтями в кожу на руках Чанёля. Его член прижат между их плоскими животами и изнывает от желания долгожданной ласки. Юноша дрочит себе в такт толчкам, напрочь забывая о стыде.  
  
С Чанёля катится градом пот. Его не устраивает, что он должен только бездейственно смотреть. Даже если помогает рукой Бэкхёну дойти до финиша. Но в этот раз тот точно не будет первым. Чанёль пережимает его плоть у основания, обнимает парня обеими руками и укладывает обратно на спину — его очередь оторваться по полной.  
  
С приятным хлюпающим звуком Пак покидает сладко сжимающееся отверстие, чтобы резко и глубоко войти вновь. Бэкхён задыхается от переизбытка эмоций, жадно хватает ртом воздух и надсадно стонет. Его губы вновь атакованы колючим и пламенным поцелуем.  
  
Чанёль вбивается в Бэкхёна с такой силой, что слышны не только громкие шлепки бёдер о задницу, но и кровать ходит ходуном на четырех ножках, а её спинка при каждом мощном толчке стучит о стену. Чанёля всегда интересовало, почему проектировщики и дизайнеры интерьера настолько глупы, что не отодвигают и не прибивают кровать к полу хотя бы в метре от стены, чтобы не слышать того, кто кого в каком номере или бунгало имеет? Или же они специально, и их возбуждает подобное? Чанёль перестаёт думать о ненужном, когда слышит свое имя, которое выкрикивает Бэкхён при практически каждом особо глубоком толчке. Теперь он готов согласиться: Бён не только фантастичен на трассе, но и в постели тоже ураган, сносящий всё на своём пути, включая адекватность любовника.  
  
Куба перевернет их судьбы. Стереть из памяти этот момент не получится, да и желания — ноль. Чанёль уже не отпустит Бэкхёна. Даже если им суждено будет расстаться, вскоре они вновь встретятся. И парень знает, что тогда произойдет. Бэкхён будет так же скулить и извиваться под ним, прося о большем, а Чанёль будет влажно и пошло его целовать и трахать на грани своих возможностей, до потери сил. Даже если они умрут, пока будут заниматься любовью, их души продолжат начатое за них и доведут дело до конца.  
  
Однодневная щетина раздражает чувствительную шею Бэкхёна, пока Чанёль наслаждается разгоряченной кожей. Бэкхён хихикает, когда язык проскальзывает по правой ключице и от этого становится щекотно, но тут же сдавленно охает: Чанёль явно измывается над ним, поэтому, осознав правильный угол, проникает в него коротко и стремительно, достигнув простаты, и тут же выходит. Он специально — Бэкхён уверен, поэтому прикусывает широкое плечо и выдыхает крепкое ругательство. Губы Чанёля изгибаются в лукавой ухмылке, и тот выдает короткий смешок, после этого вновь чувственно и глубоко имеет парня.  
  
Чанёль вовремя выскальзывает из Бэкхёна и оборачивает пальцы вокруг их эрекций, и водит по ним влажной и липкой от смазки и пота рукой. Ощутив прикосновение к чувствительной коже чужого ствола, Чанёль теряет последние связные мысли, кончая первым. Бэкхён, с приоткрытым в немом крике ртом, изливается следом, обнимая за шею и утыкаясь юноше лбом в грудь. Он тяжело дышит и не шевелится, переводя дух.  
  
Чанёлю непривычно видеть Бэкхёна столь молчаливым, поэтому первым нарушает молчание и интересуется, всё ли в порядке.  
  
И сразу возвращается задница-Бэкхён, который требует, чтобы его тушку обтерли мокрым полотенцем.  
  
В качестве исключения Чанёль послушно поднимается с постели и спешит в ванную комнату. Когда же он возвращается с плескающейся в тазике водой и двумя полотенцами подмышкой, то застаёт сопящего в обе дырочки Бэкхёна. От этого трогательного зрелища теплая улыбка сама собой появляется на лице Пака.  
  
Чанёль снимает с ночника висящий на тонком кожаном шнуре крестик и надевает его на спящего Бэкхёна, нежно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, целует в лоб. Это подарок его матери. Семейная реликвия. Кто-то вручает фамильные перстни тому, кого выбрал, с кем хочет остаться на всю жизнь. А у Чанёля для этого есть его крестик. Он уверен, что Бэкхён его будет бережно хранить.  


***

  
  
Бэкхён, в отличие от Чанёля, его не щадит, будит ближе к вечеру, уже принявший душ, но при этом до сих пор голый, спрятавшись под тонким одеялом.  
  
Всё ещё сонный, Пак потягивается и зевает, замечая, как за окном оранжевый диск солнца за проплывающим катером ныряет в сине-серое Карибское море.  
  
— Куда дальше? — Чанёль замечает стоящий рядом с кроватью чемодан Бёна, поверх которого лежит паспорт парня с торчащими из него авиабилетами.  
  
Багаж Бэкхён, скорее всего, перетащил, пока Чанёль дрых без задних ног. Тем самым он отбросил многие вопросы Пака и избавил его от опасений из ряда «занялись сексом и забыли».  
  
— Хочу отвоевать все победы на островах Карибского моря, — Бэкхён приветливо целует Чанёля в щеку и играет пальцем с серебряной сережкой, в которой отражается закат.  
  
— «Стритрейсеры-чемпионы Карибского моря»? — призадумывается тот, водя ладонью по спине Бэкхёна, и после кивает. — Звучит неплохо.  
  
— Знал, что тебе понравится, — юноша гладит висящий на груди крестик и тычет на свой багаж. — У нас на завтра билеты на круизный лайнер до Пуэрто-Рико.  
  
— И кого в этот раз решил уделать? — Чанёль замечает жест Бэкхёна и тоже касается своего подарка, видя улыбку на губах любовника.  
  
— Тебя, кого же ещё, мне особо не с кем соревноваться, — перекатывается на спину Бён, беззастенчиво отбрасывая в сторону одеяло, прикрывающее его привлекательное нагое, все ещё блестящее после душа тело, и двигает губами, тихо шепча по-испански. — No soy nada sin ti (Я никто без тебя). Tú eres mi todo (Ты для меня всё).  
  
— Sí, fue amor a primera vista (Да, это была любовь с первого взгляда), — отзывается лежащий рядом Чанёль и перетягивает Бэкхёна к себе на грудь, целуя удивленного юношу в губы.  
  
— Так ты говоришь на испанском?  
  
— Я не говорил, что не знаю его, — у Чанёля загорается взгляд карих глаз с хитринкой.  
  
— Значит, это я был всё время идиотом?  
  
— Вот именно, mi querido (мой дорогой), — Бэкхён побеждённо хнычет в накрывшие его пылким поцелуем губы.  
  
— No puedo esperar a volver a hacerte el amor otra vez (Не могу дождаться снова заняться с тобой любовью), — Чанёль заставляет его капитулировать и, откинувшись на подушке, подставить свое тело под клеймящие его губы.  
  
После Бэкхён даже не подумает скрывать следы на своем теле. Потому что это то, чего он давно хотел. Пусть все видят, насколько привлекательным его считает Чанёль.  
  
Похоже, он проиграл самую главную гонку, оставшись побежденным. Но если Чанёль влюблён в него, как только что об этом намекнул — одновременно с тем он одержал победу.  
  
Бэкхён пламенно желал Чанёля с самой первой встречи, когда тот ещё начинал пробиваться в мире стритрейсеров и нагло, глядя Бёну в глаза, пообещал, что у финиша тому придется поцеловать багажник его тачки и надышаться выхлопного дыма. С тех пор и началась их борьба за первенство. El ganador se lo lleva todo. «Победитель получает все». И Бэкхён ни разу не уступал Чанёлю, мечтал заполучить вовсе не призовые деньги или автомобиль, а конкретного парня за рулем Dodge Charger. Он бы никогда в этом не признался. Если бы не та ночь в клубе, где они были слишком пьяны. Но Бэкхён, все же, не настолько, раз ему пришла на ум отличная идея, как наконец подтолкнуть Чанёля сделать первый шаг: расписка на обороте буклета. Его тогда немного повело, пока он тащил тяжёлую тушку Чанёля до машины, поэтому пришлось сделать небольшую передышку возле стены трехэтажного каменного жилого домика. Чанёль был слишком милый, бурчал что-то себе под нос и сладко причмокивал. И Бэкхён не удержался. Поцелуй получился смазанным, не таким, каким хотелось бы. Поэтому Бэкхён повторил попытку и в следующую секунду уже его вжимали в стену постройки, исследуя рот проворным языком и насилуя его бедные губы, которые после нещадно болели несколько часов. Не так он всё себе представлял. Но Viva Cuba! Она расставила все по своим местам. И эта сделка с Чунмёном оказалась крайне кстати. Они с Чанёлем получили свою долю и теперь могут временно уйти в подполье, затихнуть. А Карибы — превосходное место для их персонального Рая: голубое небо над головой, прозрачная чистая вода, практически белый песок, зелень пальм, яркое обжигающее солнце, но не настолько горячее, как тело любовника.  
  
Конкуренты на трассе и любовники в постели — именно о такой жизни мечтал Бэкхён.


End file.
